kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Realm In-Between
A Realm located between the Realm of Light and the Realm of Darkness, presently mass ruled by Blaid Dark at present and over a 1000 years ago belonged to the 1st Dark Empire under Blaid's acestors, Blaid returned to the Realm In-Between believing that his family gains a Boon for just being in the Realm underestimating the level of that Boon intended him ruling a large mass of the Realm in the name of Darkness. Its known Capital is the World that Never Was which for the Pro-Darkness Empire ruled by Blaid, is a world In-Between Light and Dark that is closest to the Realm of Darkness, that includes the Heart of All Worlds within it. History 1000 Years Ago A thousand years ago the Realm In-Between was ruled by the 1st Dark Empire ruled by Emperor Abrosia Dark, born in the Dark Realm, he and his Keyblade Warriors possessed an element known as the Black Blood. He wielded the Kingdom Key D, however that change, when he came upon the Ultimate Dark Keyblade: the Z-Blade, ironically at the same time the Keyblade Grand Master in the Realm of Light found the X-Blade which caused negotiations to go straight to hell when Keyblade Wielders from both sides immediatly raced to the World which was later named: the Keyblae Graveyard, both sides were attempting to protect Kingdom Hearts from their enemies resulting in a Large Battle that forever dyed the land Twilight. After that massive battle, both sides looked for the quickest chance for peaceful negotiaions. List of Worlds in the Realm In-Between: *The World that Never Was (Political Capital) *Krieg (Military Capital) *Greed (Economic Capital) *Traverse Town *Castle Oblivion (A.K.A, the remains of the Land of Departure) *Twilight Town *Non-Life (A world which Blaid uses as his private Bunker, it has a Castle There however it is quite Barren and has a moon, however the moon is a flipped creasant to those in the Realm of Light) *The "End of the World" (Myth Entrance to the Endless Abyss, Dark Realm and Kingdom Hearts) *There are possibly around about the same number of Worlds in the Realm In-Between as there are in the Realm of Light, the numbers are Immesurable. *The World the "Empress of Darkness" had her castle is also located on the edges of this Realm. Organizations within the Realm In-Between: *Dark Empire **Dark Keyblade Masters ** The Empress of Darkness' Realm of Light Invasion Force ** The Organization (Represents the Nobodies) **Dark Empire Armed Forces ***The Dark Army ***The Dark Navy ***Dark Intelligance Division ***Keyblade Scourge ***R&D Observers Trivia *Ironically, both this Realm and the Realm of Light use opposite elements, therefore their hatred of each other is roughly the same as a form of racial difference. *Another ironic thing, is that both the Dark and Light Keyblade Wielders both want to protect Kingdom Hearts, the fact is that both sides see that the other wants to use Kingdom Hearts for their own goal and that has developed into a blood fude for millenias. Category:Places Category:Realms